


Did he just...?

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico receives a iris message from Harry, and the brit is really nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did he just...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys can kind of understand where this is placed book wise, I'm considering it just before the first book in the Heroes of Olympus series, so before Jason, Piper and Leo go to camp.

Nico was in his bedroom in his father's palace, though neither his father or stepmother were actually in the underworld at the moment, thinking about how odd it was that Olympus was being completely silent, and he meant no demigod dreams, iris messages, etc, when he received in iris message via the tiny pond he had in the corner of his room, similar to the one his cousin Percy had in his own cabin.

He sat up, and quickly walked over to the rainbow.

"You have a iris call on hold, if you accept throat in one drachma." The voice of iris came from the rainbow, Nico dug in his black jeans pocket finding a coin and tossing it in. "But I thought no one was receiving iris messages?" Nico asked himself, not expecting a response.

"Well the rainbow goddess loves me, so she will give me a free message even though they're supposed to be on lockdown." the smooth British voice of Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Nico said, and no blush did not take over the Italian boys cheeks just hearing the enticing voice of the other.

..."Wait, what do you mean on lockdown?" he asked the British boy.

"Sorry Nico, but I'm not allowed to give that information quite yet. Sorry." Harry said; his green eyes shining in apology.

Nico had to blink several times before he realized he was staring and cleared his throat and trying to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Mnm, so what do I owe the pleasure of this stolen message?" he asked.

Nico wasn't sure but he thought he saw on the other side of the iris message Harry face turned pink before speaking.

Harry took a deep breath before talking. "Hmm, you see... I know when we we ran into each other last time that I was joking.... But, I've been thinking," Nico listened as Harry rambled on not really getting to the point but Nico likes listening to the accent. there was a couple minutes silence as Harry took some more breaths. "I'm serious this time." 

Nico blinked, "Serious about what?" the ghost King asked.

Harry looked up meeting Nico eyes, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, I would be greatly honored if you were to accompany me out to dinner this coming Friday. What do you say?"

"...."

One heartbeat, two heartbeat.

' OhMygodsdidheseriousitsaskingmeoutonadate, Oh My gods, Oh My gods, oh my..... STOP!!' 

Nico had to put a hand on his head to stop becoming migraine from his process of this and the mental wall he just ran into, it took the Italian a moment to realize that...

A. He wasn't breathing, A & B he could here Harry speaking in the background.

"..... Hey Nico, come on it's alright breathe. You don't have to go out with me I'll understand if you say no."

' what?' Nico's ADHD mind thought, ' say no...? Oh, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!Shit!Shit.' he just realized that his silence due to his thinking was giving the impression that he didn't want this, which was quite the opposite.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you." the smile that lit up Harry's face made a smile come from Nico's in response. 

"Hmm.... ok then... Wow I didn't actually think... Oh wow." the small group even goofier on Harry's face.

" what do you say around 6 Friday evening, would you like me to swing by and pick you up? or meet up at the restaurant?"

"How about I just meet you there." Nico tried to stop his smile.

"Okay sounds good, okay I will speak to you later then. By." Harry waved as the iris message started to fade.

"By." Nico said as the message faded completely. Nico left his room in the underworld a few minutes later with a smile on his face not caring if anyone saw it.


End file.
